


The Lycanthrope and LadyBug.

by Renshar



Series: The Miraculous Curse. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All Magic Comes With a Price, Animal Transformation, Chaotic transformations, Magic Revealed, Magic Ritual, Magical Accidents, Multi, Permanent Transformation, Return of Magic, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renshar/pseuds/Renshar
Summary: They were warned, They were told over and over the danger of the Miraculous. "It's just a risk we must take." How many times had they said that... Now their here. The two of them, a cat and a bug... or close enough... They were monsters by night, people by day.They had to find some way to reverse it, or at least get some measure of control.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: The Miraculous Curse. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616371
Kudos: 16





	1. The First Night.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Furry Situation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/554506) by Ipuku. 



_"Click, Clack."_ ~~her~~ Its mandibles made noise as the anxiety in the room increased. _"Are you sure... the ritual will work?"_ ~~she~~ It said rubbing ~~her~~ its front limbs together in a universal gesture of worry. 

_"Destroying Magic, is kind of my thing. It will go Purrfectly."_ A throaty and deep voice toned. The ivory white of ~~his~~ its smile shone in the dark void ~~his~~ its body left in the shadows. ~~He~~ It got up after drawing one last rune on the stone brickwork with a long claw. _"Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"_

There was a blinding light, and an explosion.

* * *

(Adrien)

Adrien Woke up in a cold sweat. That was the strangest dream he ever had. His alarm clock was blaring its third alarm. _"Oh no! I'm late!"_ He ran down the stairs, putting his clothes on as he went. He was at the bottom of the stairs when he realized he forgot his backpack. _"Adrien, Where have you been? your 20 minutes late. I was just about to come and make sure you were awake. Your bodyguard is in the car. Get out there quickly."_ Nathalie said as she appeared from behind a corner, grabbed his shoulder and pointed him toward the door. 

_"What about my backpack?"_

_"There is no time, you know what your fathers stance is on you going to school. Just be glad he is too preoccupied this morning to notice how late you are going to be."_

_" Preoccupied?"_ What he wanted to say was 'Don't you mean too busy ignoring his son' but that would definitely get him in trouble.

 _"He has lost something very important, if he can't find it he may have to cancel his entire schedule."_

Adrien was taken back, then, with one final push he was out the doors and into the car. Said car then started moving immediately. _"I'm sorry about being late."_ Adrien said with a chuckle. He just hoped that without his backpack he could still take notes, though he would have to hide Plagg in his shirt. Wait... Where was Plagg! _"Plagg!_ _"_ Adrien whispered _._ He waited but no destruction god came. They had been fighting last night. Was he still mad? Usually Plagg forgot all about their arguments by the morning, he really must have been serious about not transforming for a while. Adrien knew that transforming more than once a day could have adverse effects, but Plagg kept saying something about a longer time. Why wouldn't Plagg just say why he shouldn't put on the suit this week. Without Plagg here... The Kwami had made it impossible for Adrien to be Chat Noir until the kwami came back. He could call Plagg back to the ring, but that felt... wrong. Speaking of wrong, the miraculous itself felt weird. Almost like it kept moving, it was also tighter than normal. Maybe he should just take it off for awhile. 

It wouldn't come off... Why wont it come off?! Oh crap, did Plagg say something about this last night? He just kept mumbling if he wasn't hissing. How was Adrien supposed to know what was going to happen. It's going to be fine, maybe it was just like this because Plagg was so far away... No, Adrien was definitely going to see Master Fu after school. _"Driver, after you drop me off, please tell my father I will be visiting my Chinese Tutor after school."_ He really hoped that pseudo-lie would work. All his bodyguard did was nod and continue driving. 

* Sigh * _"Maybe M'lady is having a better day."_

* * *

(Marinette)

This sucked. Tikki warned her that her dreams would get weird... But last night was something else entirely. If she kept up like this, for the rest of the week... goodbye decent sleep schedule. Tikki's explanation was odd too, she had never heard Tikki so unnerved. She understood her enough to know 3 things: 1.) No transforming for the rest of the week. 2.) she can't take the earrings off until the week was up. And 3.) Hawkmoth would not be able to use his powers either. Well, at least that last fact was good news. Though, it's not like Hawky is the only reason she dons the suit. She would definitely have to stop by Master Fu's house on the way home, try and find out why exactly this was going on. Until then, she had another problem to worry about. Adrien was late to school. What if got sick? Oh! what if his car got hit by a bus or broke down? What if he- The door to the class room opened up to reveal a sleepy blond in wrinkled clothes. 

_"I'm sorry I'm late Madame Bustier."_

_"It's alright this once Adrien, take a seat and get ready to write down these notes. That goes for the rest of the class as well!"_ She said, and then proceed to stare down Alix until she sat back in *her* seat.

Adrien sat next to Nino, _"Hey bro, you don't look so hot today. are you ok?"_ Adrien looked confused for a moment, then he looked down at his clothes... the same ones he wore yesterday. _"Oh jeez, sorry. Yea, I'm fine. I just overslept. I had a weird dream."_ It was that last sentence that snapped Marinette out of her Adrien induced stupor. A weird dream? What a coincidence! The day went on, though Adrien forgot his backpack, Marinette was more than glad to lend him some paper and pencils. Marinette idly touched her earings, Adrien played with his ring. The day took forever to get through. By the bell to leave Marinette was practically bouncing off the walls, by the time that she arrived at Master Fu's she was nearly vibrating with nervousness. 

Marinette knocked on the door to Fu's parlor. _"Master Fu? are you home?"_ She went to turn the handle when it wiggled and the door opened. It revealed a tired and weary man, who looked at death's door. _"Mister Fu? Are you ok?"_ If he was sick, maybe she should have just gone home instead. _"Ah Marinette. I was expecting you, sorry I should have called you to warn you. I assume have come here because of Tikki? Don't worry, she will return by the end of the week. Unti-"_ He was stopped there before he could go on one of his tangents. _"Actually sir, Tikki told me about that. No transforming, no calling her to the earings, and no interacting with magic."_ Her response seemed to surprise Master Fu, because he then said _"Tikki was well enough of mind to relay that much to you?" I could have sworn that they would have been hit harder than that."_ There it was, information on exactly what she came here to know. _"Actually, that is a great segway into what I need to ask you: Why is this happening, and what is going on?"_

It was as Master Fu opened his mouth to tell her what was going on, that something else opened the door to the parlor, the same one right behind Marinette, creaked as Adrien Agreste came into the room saying " _Master Fu, I have a question about the mirac-"_


	2. The First Night (continued)

(Adrien)

_"Master Fu, I have a question about the mirac-"_ He saw Marinette, she saw him. A little voice in the back of his mind yelled _"Stop! Stop if you want to live!"_ What was Marinette doing at Master Fu's? _"Hey Marinette, whats going on?"_ Why did he ask? Was she here for a massage, or maybe acupuncture? Yea that had to be it, Master Fu was just seeing a client. _"Are you here for Master Fu's massage? It's great! I really suggest it."_ She was red, why was she red? Was it something he said? 

_"Young Adrien, you are here for your **Chinese lesson** **s** correct?" _ Master Fu said with extra emphasis. _"I am sorry for the delay, I will finish speaking to Marinette in just a moment. Would you please step outside until we can finish our conversation?"_ Thank you Master Fu, why was he so nervous about Marinette seeing him here? 

_" Of course Master_ _Fu."_ The door closed behind him as he stepped out into the alleyway. 

Today just couldn't get any weirder, first Plagg disappears and now Marinette shows up at Fu's. Since when had Marinette needed stress relief? Classes had gotten kinda hard recently, he was fine because of the tutors his father hired. Maybe she was under more stress than her friends realized. Should get her a gift basket? That's a thing that friends do right? There was something about the fact she was here when he was there, but he was way too hungry to think about it. Missing breakfast, and then skipping lunch to do any work he missed in the morning was not worth it! He would have to stop by Marinettes bakery and grab some cheesy bread. Oh yea, that sounded amazing at the moment. He waited, and waited, it was late afternoon before the door was opened, and Marinette came out with a concerned look on her face.

_"Oh, hey Marinette."_

_"A-Adrien! Hey how are y-you?"_

Was she nervous? Was he making her nervous? Of course she was worried, she thought that he would spill about her stress! _"Don't worry. 1-"_ Suddenly shrieking tires could be heard just above the screams of citizens fleeing something. 

_"Gotta Go!"_ They both said in unison. 

Adrien ran behind Fu's house and into a dead end alley. Then he remembered, Plagg was gone, there was no way to use the miraculous. It was as he thought about trying to call Plagg, that the Cat Miraculous started to heat up on his finger. It was warm and he could feel the power running inside it. He could almost feel the transformation, waiting, lurking... The ring felt wrong, and focusing on it made him nauseous. He was about run out of the alley and try and help as a civilian when he heard someone yell _"Someone! Help!"_

It wasn't Adrien who ran out of the alley to save people, but Chat Noir bounding across the ground on claws that dug through the stone like tissue paper.

* * *

(Marinette)

What should she do, she couldn't become ladybug without Tikki and even if she could Adrien ran into the only nearby alley way. A bus had gone out of control and crashed into the side of a building. She ran for the bus before she realized what she was doing. the bus was absolutely ruined. The front end had been smashed inward, and the left side of the bus wa ripped open. its contents spilled out toward Fu's house, and the oncoming Marinette. This was bad, these people where really hurt, She started to climb into the wreck and help people out. There was smoke coming from inside the building as well. Could Chat Noir transform if she couldn't? She really hoped he could, now more than ever. She left the man she had been helping on the sidewalk with some bystanders, and went back for another. Now that Marinette had calmed down, she could see how 'bad' this really was. There were at least 20 people on the bus, and most of them weren't moving and all of them were bloodied in some way. She reached down and picked up a kid. No older than Manon. She had to get these people out of here. She made for same place she had placed the the others, where a crowd of people had started gathering. _"Has anyone here called the police?"_ That seemed to wake people up out of what ever trance they had been. At least 3 people started calling the police to report a traffic accident, 12 people started apologizing, and 4 more people started for the bus to help the victims. Almost everyone was out when the building that had been hit made a creaking noise, and cracking stone could be seen falling off of it. 

_"Run! The building was going to collapse!"_ Marinette ran toward the woman trying to get up and out of the path of the collapse _"Someone! HELP!"_

Chat Noir ran past her fast enough to send her spinning to the ground. A dark blur entered and exited the bus, hualing the woman over to the rest of the bus passengers. The apartments behind them fell as their structural supports gave out. Marinette came jogging up to Chat, and saw he was already running toward the former building. 

_"Chat wait up."_

_"No TIME!"_ He yelled more than said as he began digging through the rubble and debris. He was digging even as Marinette got to the wreckage, then he shattered a final beam of wood and pulled someone up onto his shoulder. There were people in the building as well! Marinette began digging through the not quite apartment trying to find other people. She picked up a large piece of building and started to move it, Chat was back before she could even fall over. he grabbed it from her hands and crushed it into smaller debris, then he began digging at a mound in the piles of rubble. Before Marinette had the chance to get upset at Chat for ripping something out of her grasp like that he had already pulled out another 2 people. He ran back and dropped them off with the others. This happened again, and again. Until nearly 12 people were freed from the rubble. Then, as soon as he appeared, he jumped onto the roof tops and vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you though in the comments.


	3. The First Night (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Chat ran, leaving Marinette in the fading light of the setting sun, the one thing on her mind was how late she was going to be when she got home. The only thing on His mind, was trying to figure out where home was.

(Chat Noir)

Something was wrong, he felt hot. No, he felt like he was on fire! His mask itched and burned on his skin! Was he running? How long had he been running for? The sun was setting behind him but everything seemed so bright. There was a crash in an alleyway, after a few moments of travel he was scrambling on the rooftop of a building that made the alley. He peered down and saw an all too familiar sight. There was someone on the ground, they were crawling away from two other people. One of them had a knife and the other had some kind of bat. _"Just come along nice and quiet like, if you drop your money and bags we won't even rough you up. Much."_ The speakers partner just chuckled at that. Chat jumped down between the muggers and their attempted victime. He looked down at the muggers and said _"You should leave. Now!"_ His voice came out as a gravely yowl. 

_"What the hell are YOU?!"_ Said the mugger that had talked earlier before pulling out a handgun and firing it at Chat. Blam Blam, two shots rang out into the night. Pain, more pain than Chat had ever known before. It was even worse than the time he got 'Cataclysmed'. His hands when up to where he got shot. His chest and stomach, they came away bloody and trembling. The thugs came in closer. _"Looks like this monster is all bark and no bite."_ They closed in on him and readied their weapons. Chats would-be killers had made an assumption. They had assumed his trembling was from fear and pain. They had assumed wrong. Rage! An anger from deep with him rose to the surface and Chat lashed out. His claws connected with the shoulders of one assailant, and the legs of the other. There was a blur of rending talons and gnashing teeth. More gunshots rang through the night. Blood spilled from the alleyway and into a storm drain. 

He was running again, he had to get out of there. He was getting so hungry, he wanted to lick his claws clean and chew at the strips of meat clinging to them. He was halfway across the city before he realized that he had no idea where he was going. He wandered and wandered, trying to find home. He had to get home, there he could detransform... Detransform? Home? Where was home? His head felt like someone had stuffed cotton, his thoughts came slower and slower. As the rain started to pour down, he caught the barest whiff of something familiar. It smelled like safety. It smelled like luck. He was making his way there even as conscious thought left his mind.

* * *

(Marinette)

The day had ended as weird as it began. After Chat left Marinette decided that going home and getting some sleep would be the best thing to do. Especially after what master Fu had told her about the repercussions of using the Ladybug Miraculous. The fact that using Tikki's powers created 'waste magic' was something she never considered. Apparently, since she had to transform almost daily, Tikki hadn't gotten the chance to neutralize the bits of magic leftover after each battle. All that accumulated power had started to stagnate, and became a curse. Since there was no way to tell if it was harmless or lethal, Tikki had entered the Miraculous and started purifying it of the errant energies. According to Master Fu, if she tried to transform, the curse would bind into the Miraculous and do... something... All the uncertainty involved in magic was giving her a headache. 

As she got home, Marinette thought back on Chat, was his kwami dealing with the rapid transformations better? She really wished she had thought to ask Fu about how Chat was doing. It was late by the time she got back to the bakery. She had walked home and avoided the bus, for obvious reasons. It had to be 10 already, he parents must be worried sick. She stepped in the doorway, and started to look for her parents. She hadn't walked 5 feet before she heard the charging of a giant. He father grabbed her, and hoisted her off of her feet. Marinette could hear her mother start asking questions in rapid fire chinese. 

_"Marinette! Are you ok? We saw the news report about the bus, and we were so worried! Where were you all afternoon?"_ Her father asked in the calmest tone of voice he could manage, which was very calm all things considered. Her mother relaxed and started to ask her questions at an understandable speed.

 _"Why didn't you call us?"_

_"Mama, Papa, I'm so sorry I worried you so much. I helped people get out of the bus after it crashed, then I helped people get out of the rubble when the building collapsed. The emergency crews wanted my account of what happened. After all of that, i decided to walk home. I certainly did't want to take the bus now did I?"_ She chuckled. To anyone who did't know Marinette, what she just said would have sounded like bragging, but she was simply telling her parents what happened.

_"So long as your safe and sound now. Why don't you go and get some rest, you look exhausted."_

_"Thanks Papa, I will. Goodnight."_ She called down as she climbed toward her room.

 _"Goodnight."_ Her parents said in unison.

Marinette more crawled than walked over to her bed, and lay down on top of the blankets. She was asleep before her shoes were off.

She woke up. What was going on? Why was she awake? Her alarm wasn't going off. It was still too dark in the room to see, but she could hear the rain outside. What time was it? She looked over and saw '2:34' displayed on her clock. What woke her up? There was a 'thump' loud enough to be heard over the rain, and the sound of a miserable cat. _"Chat Noir..."_ If he had dropped by for one of his little night chats this late, she would kill him! She walked over toward the door to the balcony, and opened it. the sound of sad cat noises grew louder. A drenched Chat Noir popped his head up for a moment, his black hair stuck to his face. Before Marinette had a moment to ask him what he thought he was doing this late at night, his head wobbled and fell to one side. 

_"Chat? Chat?! Chaat!"_

Marinette dragged him inside and toweled him dry. After she hoisted him onto the chaise, she saw that his mask was replaced with black fur that had sprouted from around his eyes. The fur spread from his 'mask' to where his ears were. His costume ears were nowhere to be seen, his human pair had elongated and grown fur. Suddenly his tail smacked her face, the fur on it rubbing against her. Something else she had failed to notice when he was hunched over outside, was the fact he had grown about 8 inches taller. That, and the claws that tipped his gloves were longer and sharper than she remembered. As she was propping him up she saw 2 holes in his suit, one in his chest and the other in his stomach. Both wounds had blood coming out of them! Had he gotten shot? The suits are supposed to be indestructible.

_"Oh Chat... What happened to you?"_


	4. The Morning light.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The light of day brings some clarity to our furred hero. As he tries to figure out what happened the night before, can he keep Marinette from figuring out his true Identity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Thank you for still reading. I hope you enjoy this one. Sorry it took so long, With school being crazy and the Virus insanity raging about it has been rough to work on. I hope you can forgive me.

(Chat Noir)

Wrong, something was wrong. His eyes opened slowly taking in his surroundings. PINK! there was so much pink. There was only one place so blindingly pink. He had to be in Marinette's room. When did he get there? He remembered digging, and... blood. The smell of blood was so strong. He remembered running, and then... Marinette? He had been on her balcony... Did she let him in? He tried to sit up, the pain in his head let him know that was a monumentally stupid decision. Glancing toward the window, he saw stars and distant glow of the rising sun. Looking around, he could see Marinette stirring on her bed, had he woken her up? He shot upward off of the chaise. His head pounding, he tried to leave before Marinette was fully awake. However, for some reason the room was spinning. Now the room was spinning down, his head bounced off the carpet of Marinette's floor. _"OOuugh."_ His head felt horrible. It became unbearably bright, as he heard the shifting of blankets. Hands were picking him up and moving him back onto the Chaise. 

_"What do you think you're doing?"_ Chat looked up to find a bedraggled Marinette was pushing him down onto the chaise. Her hands were so soft, and wonderfully cool. He could hear he talking to him, what _was_ she saying? Everything was getting blurry again, the only thing in focus was her face. Her blue eyes glinted in the light of her room. He reached a hand up to touch her. The sight of his hand broke him out of his mesmerisation. His hands! They were covered in a thick black fur that seemed to shine in the light. At the end of each finger, where his fingernails should be, a dark claw. Each Claw extended out of its respective finger several inches. With an effort, he got up. Pushing past Marinette, who seemed dead set on keeping him on the chaise, he walked to her bathroom. The sobering site in the mirror brought all of his senses to high alert. His leather mask was gone, Replaced with more fur that covered most of his face. The same fur covered the upper part of his chest and his arms. He looked down to check his feet. Said feet were longer than they had any right to be, they were also covered in fur up to the ankle. He looked into his own eyes, and saw that his green orbs were bloodshot. The red was displayed in a spider web like pattern. It was then that he noticed part of his headache was being caused by the insanely bright lights Marinette had in her room 

_"Whats... happened... to me."_ Getting the words out was hard. It was like his throat refused to move in the way required to make actual words. He turned toward Marinette when he heard her shift his direction. Her eyes widened and her shoulders tensed for a moment before she relaxed. The sight of her momentary fear brought a memory to the surface of his mind. He shook his head to clear it. He tried to remember the previous night, he couldn't remember anything but flashes. None of which he liked. Then Marinette started talking.

_"You're getting shorter?"_

_"What?"_

_"You were taller last night. Well, 4 or so hours ago."_

Turning back to the mirror, he saw the fur on his face retreating. The large ears that he had failed notice until now also shrank. There was a sound like bones shifting, and Chat Noir saw what Marinette had been talking about. He had grown smaller in just the time that he had been standing there. Just as he was moving to leave the bathroom, a ray of rising sunlight hit him in the chest. All of the fur on his chest and his upper arms disappeared. His now bare chest didn't even have his suit on it. _"Oh my god!"_ Marinette blushed and turned her head. _"I'm detransforming! Sorry to sleep and run, but I have to go!"_ With that, he opened her window, and jumped out. As he vaulted across the city, Marinette could see his transformation fading away in the morning light.

* * *

(Marinette)

Her day had started as crazy as the previous one had ended. Even Chat being... furry would have just been weird, but then she got to school and heard that Adrien didn't show up to school today. Natalie called the principal and told that Adrien had come down with some kind of disease. That, and apparently Adrien wouldn't be going to school for the foreseeable future. What was wrong with him? What had he caught? Did this have something to do with Ch- _"Hey, are you alright girl?"_ Alya brought Marinette out of her worries for a moment. _"Oh? Yeah I'm fine."_ She could feel Alya's glare, most likely because she did not infact look or feel 'fine'. After Chat woke her up last night, she could't get to sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time. At which point either she would have a nightmare, or Chat would give a startling groan. _"Hey, can you hear me? Don't tell me your sick as well."_ Crap, right, she zoned out again. _"I'm fine, I swear."_ Marinette said. That was all it took for Alya to jump her with a new conversation topic. _"Anyway, what I was going to tell you before. Chat Noir was seen stopping a mugging last night, the weird part? He sent both the muggers to the hospital. Severe lacerations, and slashed across most of their bodies!"_ This news didn't so much shock Marinette, as fit firmly into the puzzle of "what the hell is going on with chat". For the rest of the day, questions and worry went through her mind. What was going on? While Marinette was focused inward, the rest of the student body was focusing outward, gossip and rumors about "The Mugging" began to spread like wildfire.

That night, Chat didn't show up by her balcony like he usually did. He did send her a message from his batton. Since she couldn't transform, it went straight to her phone. She still wondered how the message didn't just get lost since her yoyo didn't exist until she transformed. It was one of those things that Tikki chalked up to magic doing magic things. Chat had sent a route that he would be taking from now on, he also messaged that he "Would no longer be able to return messages for the foreseeable future." It didn't take a world renowned detective to put the pieces together, he had taken the same patrol route for the last 3 years. He also always abbreviated or used shorthand, much to her dismay, when he was texting her. Something was definitely wrong. In her mind, one of two things was happening. One, chat as been replaced by an imposter and it was another copy cat situation. Two, someone else has the cat miraculous and was posing as chat. The second one was the worse of the two options by far, but both of them were problems. 

There was only one thing to do, she would have to go out and try to find "Chat" along this new route of his. There was only one problem... She couldn't transform into Ladybug without the Miraculous... which was currently purging of magic that could quite literally do anything to her if she interfered with said purging. If she couldn't go as ladybug, she would simply have to take the risk of going as Marinette. She was thinking of where to start her investigation when her mind focused on Master Fu, then it drifted to the Miraculous box. An idea struck her like a bolt of lightning. She had been wrong earlier! If she couldn't go as Ladybug, she would just go as a different superhero. With her plans made she went to bed, trying to get enough sleep to take on the problems that tomorrow had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please feel free to tell me how I did! Ways I could be better? Send me a comment! Think I did something right? Send me a comment! Thank you once again, and have a safe time.


	5. Not Her Fault!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had started out as any other school day...  
> Then the Akuma ran into the classroom screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Sorry this ha staken so long to write. Writers Block tried its best to stop me from entertaining everyone.  
> Be safe in these trying times everyone. Stay inside and read AO3! Why not check out my other works?

(Marinette)

Marinette had never much liked history class. The way the teacher really nail the monotone voice really just put her to sleep, especially after a couple nights of trying to find any news about Chat. Aside from Adrien not showing up to school again and something at the Agrest Manor, there was no news. The teacher was saying something again. What was it? Marinette could hear what it was all the way in the back of the class, at least Alya had still sat next to her. Alya was currently asleep on her note book... thankfully, Mister Hahn didn't seem to care or to notice, either way it meant Alya could snooze... and that meant Marinette was close to falling asleep too. Marinettes sleep starved brain kept bouncing from idea to idea. everything from, what was going on with Chat, to thinking about how the week without Tikki was almost over, to wondering if Penguins have knees. All of these factors are what she would like to use as an excuse. An excuse for what? Not reacting when the Akuma came running through the room begging for Ladybug to save them from the monster. Marinettes inner monologue went something along the lines of this: "He should really find her, that sounds bad." then: "I wonder who Ladybug is..." to "WAIT! THATS ME!" She was fully awake now and giving the akuma a once over. He was a pale man, about 6 feet tall, in a heavy leather coat that went nearly to the floor. He had wooden stakes and shining daggers on belts that crossed his chest. He looked like he stepped out of a Transylvanian horror story. His face would probably not be that pale if he wasn't panicking so hard, and Marinette could see his yellow eyes as he got closer to the students. _"Please! She has to help me! That thing is going to kill me!"_

Marinette was starting to panic herself, the rest of the class had already started running about and Mister Hahn was nowhere to be seen. An akuma begging for help was strange enough, then the mass of fur and claws fell through the roof. The students screamed, the Akuma screamed, Marinette screamed, the new monster screamed. It kept moving about, jumping off of and then running back onto the Akuma. It was a blur of black fur and claws. At some point the Akuma pulled out a pair of daggers and threw them at the thing, they landed next to Alya as she was trying to get out of the room through the fire escape. Marinette had to do something, if this kept up people were going to be seriously hurt. Marinette dodged for her life as she ran past the fighting pair, and hid inside the closet attached to the classroom. Thankfully no one else was in it. There had to be something she could to without transforming right? A small explosion sounded from the room behind her, and she knew that stepping in there without super powers was going to get her killed. The problem was she couldn't use her earings. When she thought about them, they warmed up and felt strange on her ears. Marinette could feel the magic in them change and twist. If not for how wrong it felt, she would have though that Tikki was done purging them. Another blast and a scream from someone that wasn't either of the monsters fighting. The Earrings heated up again and Marinette could feel power from them. A surge of magic at her fingertips if she just... took it.

* * *

(Alya)

It had been a weird day. Marinette seemed even mopier about Adrien being home, not that Alya could really tell. She had been up all night trying to research sightings of some akuma that had been spotted around the city recently. Everything about it felt off, attacking muggers, hijackers, and at one point it was seen stopping a car from crashing into the river. The fact that almost all of this happened at night and that next to no video evidence was available made figuring out what was going on extremely difficult... But all of that is besides the point... What She had to focus on now... was trying to decide weather to run for her life, or get some real video evidence of two akuma fighting each other. It wasn't a very hard choice, and Alya was looking inside the room from the fire escape. Phone out and recording. The man in the coat, who had to be an akuma judging from the moths outline on his face, was yelling and throwing all manner of weapons at the furry monstrosity that was attacking him. Speaking of... It was long and had a cat like body. The tail alone had to be four feet long. Just what was going on? Hawkmoth almost never made more than one akuma, and even then they never fought each other. It took her longer than she would later care to admit, but eventually the idea formed in her head. The cat thing wasn't an akuma. Then a stick of dynamite was brought out, Alya decided to leave before anything could- 

**BOOM**

The explosion rocked the entire building and Alya was thrown off the fire escape and out onto the ground below. Worry and panic melted away as... everything... went... black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I am sorry this took so long... Its been crazy these past few months as I am sure all of you know. Have a great time, and stay alive out there!


	6. Aftermath.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had to stop this now! At the very least she had to get them away from the school. The explosions could kill someone! And if Some one died now? Could she even use her miraculous to fix it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO! Sorry this took so long... I... kinda forgot this wasn't posted... Sorry...

(Marinette) 

They had been fighting for a solid 20 minutes. At some point all the furniture in the classroom had been destroyed or thrown out the gaping hole in the wall that revealed the courtyard. The cat thing that was fighting the akuma with her, she could feel it when it got close to her. A metaphysical awareness, like knowing where your feet are even though you can't see them. The whole battle seemed to be winding down already. The Akuma was out of knives and stakes. The cat thing was panting heavily, and she herself was feeling like someone had put her in a sauna. How was it this hot? The sunlight streaming in from the various holes in the ceiling felt amazing on her skin through her suit. It was getting harder to focus... The Akuma pulled out a long hooked gun from his coat. Right, the fight! He aimed up and shot it! The grappling hook attached to it latched into a part of the ceiling. _"So long! Ya crazy-"_ The part of the ceiling that was being used as an anchor then broke off and went hurtling toward the Akuma. The block of concrete smashed into his head. Akuma and building material both collapsed to the ground.   
  
There was a long silent moment as Ladybug, and the cat thing looked at each other, and then to the now motionless man on the ground. She approached him slowly, and poked him with a piece of rebar that had broken off of the building. He just lay there... still... She began searching her opponent, if she could find the akuma butterfly, she could undo the damage. As she searched her vision got blurrier and blurrier, she worked mostly on muscle memory, and she only realized she had found the butterfly as she was slinging her yoyo and tossing the LuckyCharm into the air. Wait... when had she summoned it? As ladybugs swarmed and reversed all the damage, placing people in their seats, and repairing damage, a wave of fresh nausea rolled over her, and everything went dark.

* * *

(Nino)

It had been a wild day! First there had been the rumors about people being attacked and put in the hospital, Then there was the attack on the school, and EXPLOSIONS! Then Alya crashed into him, literally. That had been yesterday, today Marinette was absent and Adrien was still sick. The actual damage cause by the fight had been fixed by the miraculous cure thing that Ladybug did, but that didn't do much to fix the fear... Yeah akuma attacks have happened in the past, inside the school even... But that had been nasty. The explosions hurt more than just the building. Alya had been bleeding pretty bad before Ladybug fixed everything. She hadn't been the only one, Chloe had been under a pile of rubble, Ivans legs had been crushed... the sounds they made when part of the wall fell on him... and Juleka had just been laying there... It made Nino sick to think about it too much. There was next to no one who showed up for class the next day, Not even all the teachers showed. Alya said she had felt tired all day, and with no real classes, she mostly slept. Nino couldn't sleep... the back of his mind kept working on something... The cat man who chasses the Akuma, and fought him, showed up right after Chat Noir started to act weird? Wait... had anyone actually seen Chat Noir in the last week? That was... no... No way, that thing had attacked people, hurt them, even put a few people in the hospital... 

But...

The more he thought about it, the less it felt like a coincidence... 

Just what was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for showing an interest in this work! please comment on how I'm doing.


End file.
